1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to software apps and mobile devices. More specifically, it relates to software for controlling the use of apps on mobile devices based on geographical location of the device and other location data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is now known in the computing and mobile handset and smart phone industries, a new computing paradigm is emerging and is being driven by the proliferation of software applications now commonly known as apps for handheld or mobile devices. This proliferation is directly tied to consumer adoption of smart phones and tablets. Enterprises are now creating their own unique apps and distributing them to employees, customers, and partners. Companies are now writing their own apps for their employees and partners to use. However, with this growth another problem is arising, namely, the security and management of these apps on handset devices. Apps can cause significant damage to a handheld device and can cause loss of data or unintended transmission of data. They pose vulnerabilities for the device and a security risk for the user.
Traditional anti-virus approach, such as provided by MyLookOut, does not remove damage done by an app on a handset device. While black listing of apps is partially adequate for protecting devices (not only apps on the list to be downloaded), it would be better if there was a method to contain damage that a malware-infected app has done on a mobile device. It would be preferred if the kernel of the operating system software for the mobile device did not have to be altered. It would also be preferred if the app author did not have to be trained in the art of secure programming, or write anything special or customized for security when writing the app—they should be able to simply continue writing apps as they are currently doing. It would also be desirable if a policy for app usage was tied to geographical location of the device such that the user of the device could not use a specific app if outside a certain physical area, such as a building, company campus, city, and the like.